Countdown To Apocalypse
by Maria Guerin
Summary: This is a fic for Buffy Season 7, the end of the world. I added some or most of the characters coming back and lots of action. Most of the relationships will be renewed, torn, or started. Lots Of fun for the end of the world. P.S some spoiling if you have


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel. They are trademarks of Mutant Enemy and Joss Wheadon. I have created this fiction for pure enjoyment. I hope that fans can enjoy it and get a new perspective on Buffy. These are fiction stories, but they are things that should, could, or would have happened.  
  
Rated: PG-15ish for older involvement or fantasies and language  
  
Summary: First off people who have come in and out of the scoobies lives come back to help in the ultimate fight. Then there is the rest of the fic based on what ifs.. What if every relationship you knew or loved was tangled, ripped apart or seen differently. This is what or how I believe they should end the series of Buffy and on to later lives. Not everything ends happy, but that depends on what relationship kind of person you are.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: So much is going on especially with all the characters so more chapters may be added if I can't fit it all, please be patient after all this is the Hardest Fight of Buffy's life. Also I haven't seen the SERIES FINALE of Buffy because at the time I started this there were 4 episodes left. It doesn't really matter though because this is a fiction I created out of pure fantasy.  
  
SET OF TIMELINE: Takes place after "Dirty Girls" the season seven BTVS ep when Faith comes back, but Xander didn't get his eye screwed up, but badly hurt. Right after everyone in the Angel Investigations team, but Connor realizes who Jasmine really is. Right after Angel goes to that dimension. ::Sunnydale Crew:: Buffy, Willow, Spike, Xander, Anya, and Dawn ::Angel Investigations:: Angel, Lorne, Cordy, Gunn, Wesley, Fred, and Connor ::Guest stars:: Faith, Kennedy, Oz, Melissa (Oz's girlfriend), Jasmine, The First, Caleb, Andrew, Riley, Sam Finn, Graham, Giles, Jayne(Faith's sister) ::Ghost and or reborn:: Darla, Joyce Summers, Kendra, Tara (you'll see what I mean)  
  
Countdown To Apocalypse  
  
By, Maria Guerin  
  
L.A__________________________________________  
  
Fred felt the door starting to let, she knew the guys did too. Now she  
  
was really scared. Angel yelled to them something. She was so caught in the  
  
moment she didn't hear him. The next thing she knew she was fighting some "Jasmine possessed" commmandos, while Angel had gotten some free ride to another dimension. She kicked the guys and was amazed at how much force she had. She guessed that fighting for your life and fighting for the world gave you more power. She had a moment to breathe and looked over at Gunn who was pilling the soldier boys up now. Wesley was a little more shocking because he was pummeling them as if he was more than just fighting for his life. Lorne wasn't half bad either, he never liked confrontation, but he was fighting pretty hard. Then they rushed her again, but this time she got two before one picked her up and threw her at the wall. She lay on the ground looking up at the guy who had just thrown her. His uniform read Finn. She didn't realize that she wasn't getting up. Gunn saw her laying there being prepared to die. He went over and kicked the guy off her. He helped her to her feet and she remembered what was happening. She punched a commando down and she reassured Gunn she was fine.  
  
Wesley looked around the room as he saw Gunn help Fred he knew that this was going to be a hard fight because they were only half way through the commandoes and Connor hadn't even struck yet, or was he Jasmine, no real difference to Wes but he knew that Angel wanted Connor safe. That's when he saw Lorne get his head cut off. He flinched and then remembered; Lorne's people don't die from that. He saw Lorne's body put his head back on and the commando was confused as Lorne threw him.  
  
Then four commandos were left to fight. Three men and a woman. Two Finns, Graham, and a Jackson. Wesley then remembered what Angel had told him about Buffy's old boyfriend, Riley Finn. He knew that Riley was a commando guy, so he put two and two together. He yelled at Finn, "Riley!?" The guy flinched and looked at Wesley he ran toward him. Wesley slashed Riley and yelled for Fred as she put Cordy's blood on his cut and he realized, what was happening. He was confused. "What just happened or how?" Riley asked  
  
"We made you normal again Riley by Jasmine's blood to cure you." Fred explained  
  
"Sam." Riley said noticing Lorne punching on his wife. He ran and kicked Lorne and held Sam in place. He yelled to Wesley. "Fix her." He held her still as the "fixed" her and they did the same for Graham, but it was to late for Jackson. Gunn had already kicked his ass gone. Then Connor stood in the doorway. And Jasmine spoke through him.  
  
"I will not let you infect anymore people, we will come back to kill you all." He/She closed the metal door and sealed it on the outside, they were trapped. Sam was still a little dazed as was Graham. They were all confused. Fred explained everything to all of them after Lorne questioned their escape.  
  
"Not to interrupt anything sugar cakes, but how do you suppose we get out of here."  
  
"They'll be back and with reinforcements. We need to get out of here before any of these commandos wake up." Gunn pointed out  
  
"But what are we supposessed to do about Angel I mean he went through a portal with this." Fred showed them the globe thing.  
  
"Did you say Angel?" Riley asked.  
  
"Yes, why?" Fred asked back  
  
"You know Angel, like the soul vamp?"  
  
"yes he's our boss." Fred stated  
  
"was for some of us. . . ." Wes added  
  
"what is it Ry?" Sam asked her husband.  
  
Riley asked to Wes, "Yeah you knew my name, how?"  
  
"Well after Angel's visit to Buffy in Sunnydale a while back he told us about you and that you were a commando and I'm guessing your Buffy's ex now?" Wes said  
  
"Yeah I guess you could say that. Graham and I are special ops leaders and Sam is my wife. And boss" Riley said  
  
"So the government knows about all those Demon bad things." Gunn asked  
  
"Yes, that's why we came here, because the sun was blocked out and then it came back and something weird was going on so we came to investigate." Graham said  
  
"Excuse me pumpkins, but we really should be going." Lorne cautiously stated.  
  
"He's right, but how this place is tight." Wesley said  
  
Fred pointed out a window above them, high above them, "How about through there."  
  
"How do you suppose we get up there?" Gunn asked.  
  
Sam, Graham, and Riley all pulled out a black stretch cord.  
  
"By, this it can lift two at a time." Sam said.  
  
"Good." Wesley said.  
  
Sam paired up. "Ok Young Girl, you with me. Ry take British boy, Graham take Gunn is it?, and Ry come back for Green."  
  
Wesley introduced themselves. "Sorry I'm Wesley, that's Fred and Gunn, and that's Lorne."  
  
"Ok nice to meet ya all." Graham said.  
  
Riley was confused. "You mean Wesley the old watcher of that psycho girl, Faith?"  
  
"I was..not anymore." Wesley said.  
  
They all jetted up and got out the window and back to Angel's car. They all hopped in and started driving. Sam and the boys had taken the commandos weapons and brought them in the trunk of the convertible. They kept the top up and drove the highway heading to a stop. They stopped in the middle of nowhere. Fred said the first question.  
  
"Where exactly are we going?"  
  
"Yeah Wes we need to go somewhere safe and we are still in Jasmine land." Gunn punned.  
  
"Why not somewhere where there is almost no one and no demons and stuff." Lorne said  
  
"No I know exactly where we are going." Wes said suddenly as he realized the perfect place.  
  
"Where." Riley asked  
  
"We need Willow." Wes said.  
  
"Sunnydale." Fred said.  
  
They spun off to Sunnydale not leaving time behind to waste. Riley was a little uneasy about going back, since the last time he had found a minimum wage working Buffy, a sleeping with spike Buffy, a magic-reluctant Willow and a growing Dawn. Xander and Anya were engaged and happy. What now? Fred was excited about getting to see Willow, as was Wesley. Gunn was content and happy they could find a useful solution there. Lorne was happy/scared he was going to the demon town where no one would question his look. Sam was uneasy about seeing Riley's former love again. Graham hated Sunnydale because of Forrest's death, but he'd live. They sped on the road traveling fast.  
  
Sunnydale (Same Time) ________________  
  
Faith woke up early, looking around the basement of her temporary residence. She looked over to see not nearly a foot away was Spike asleep on his cot. She looked around and sat up. She lit a cigarette and Spike woke up. He grinned at her. She offered him one as he accepted. She just watched him. He had no clothes on and held the sheet close to his pelvis. She was surprised even as she had come to sleep down there he hadn't changed his ways. He sat up smoking and they just sat there and smoked. Upstairs the Potentials that were left were training non-stop. They were yelling and kicking chairs and breaking wood and training. Dawn was training now with them. Buffy was in the kitchen with Kennedy and Willow. Kennedy had recovered quickly from her battle, like slayer quick. Willow had been trying to get closer to Kennedy, but she had pulled away. They were discussing training skills, Xander's severe condition (No eye thing though if you saw above in disclaimer) . Faith and Spike could hear them and you think by now they would understand anyone can hear through these walls. Faith stood up, she was only in her black tank and Sweat pants. She went behind a curtain, but Spike could still see her shadow. She was taking off her shirt and then putting on a bra and a black tinted see through shirt that showed her black bra through it. She laced up a Pair of commando boots and zipped her black jeans. Spike got up and put his black jeans and white tee on. She came out from behind the curtain and picked up her jacket as the stake fell out of it.  
  
"Dropped your stake love." He handed it to her.  
  
"Thanks, wouldn't want to be reaching for nothing." She laughed.  
  
Buffy opened the door to the basement and went down and saw them laughing. She was a little jealous.  
  
"Faith the girls want to train with you again."  
  
"Oh goody I need to cut some loose." Faith said sarcasticaly, stretching her arms.  
  
To Be Continued . . . . . . 


End file.
